Welp, I'm hallucinating
by kryptonianhallows
Summary: One shot that came to me about a month ago. Mcgonagall shows a muggle born magic for the first time, the muggle born doesn't believe it.


_**AN:**_ This is just a random thing that came to me randomly a while back. One shot, if you want to take this anywhere go ahead just don't change that of which I have written and give me credit. Also like message me first or leave a review before you do anything please. I personally can't see this going anywhere but *shrugs* who knows. I will hopefully be doing more of these little things where people can pick up the story as at the moment I'm just more of a "this scene would be interesting" writer. Please review I haven't written for so long and I really need the feedback.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It's a hot humid day in a muggle town, the grass is crunching due to absence of water, wind blows moving a swing in a park. It's the summer of 2013 and a car is just pulling into the driveway of a small two story house. There we see a girl about ten or eleven in age set out of her car, she is hunched over, head down and arms folded.

"Hanna dear let's get inside now, you've had a long day"

"Okay, mummy."

 **Hanna POV**

Stepping into the house and closing the door behind me I head straight for my room on the first floor. Entering my room and closing the door I sigh, today was a long day. Therapy was hard, as usual, and my psychiatrist wants to try me on new medication. When I was 4 I started having visual hallucinations, see things in the air flying, things would look like they were moving, but they weren't. Eventually my Father and Mother had enough with me acting odd, strange, that was the first time I went to the psychiatrists but it currently wasn't the last.

Sitting down I pull out my laptop to watch Netflix.

After about two hours of binge watching Wolfblood I hear my Mother yell for me to come have dinner. Heading down I see she made the usual mac and cheese and frozen vegetables. Dinner use to be a family time, My Father would cook and cook until it looked like the table would collapse with the weight of all the food. Then three years back, we got a call, it was from the hospital from the town over, saying my Father had come into the ER for a car accident. We rushed over there but we didn't get there in time. He was just about to be moved to the morgue when we got there. I didn't even get to say goodbye, my Mum didn't even get to say goodbye.

A knock on the door has me jumping realizing I'm about half way done with the mac and cheese and barely touched the stale frozen not yet warmed enough vegetables. My Mother gets up and walks to the door, opening it I see a tall stern looking women in an odd sort of outfit that made her look like she was foreign.

"Hello my name is Professor McGonagall I am here with an acceptance to a Privet school for young Miss. Fletcher here."

"We didn't apply to any privet schools goodbye" My mother starts to close the door on the women before she's stopped by the very women's hand on the door

"Please Miss. Cowdal, I wish to at least speak to you and your daughter. "

"Fine, come on in"

I walk into the living room and sitting on the couch facing the currently turned off tv with my mum next to me and the Professor sitting in a chair across from us.

"So, Miss. Fletcher I have a question, have you ever done anything strange? Something that couldn't be explained"

I look at her, confused, what is she talking about?

"I'm sorry Miss, can you be more specific?

"Of course Miss. Fletcher sorry about that. Have you ever made anything float? Change shape? Maybe change colour?"

I look at the Professor, confused. I have but I know it is just my hallucinations. What type of Professor is she? What type of school is she from?

"What type of Professor are you? Did Dr. Stanly talk to you?"

"Who? Why would a Hea-Doctor have talked to me? Never mind that now, Miss. Fletching, Miss. Cowdal, I have some explaining for you and I would wish for you to let me speak until I am finished then you may ask questions."

So I sit and listen with my Mother, a magical school? I'm a witch? This must be a joke, I know she asked us to wait till she is finished to ask questions but I can't help it."

"I'm sorry, Professor McGonagall? I'm sorry, I know you asked for us to wait till you are finished, but I can't help but ask. Just how much of this do you expect us to believe?"

The professor thins her lips in agitation, pulls out a stick and points it at the vase sitting on the coffee table.

"Vassamcatus"

The vase quickly turns into a grey cat sitting on the table, I stare at it.

"Well fuck, I'm hallucinating again."

The women just looks at me funny for that.


End file.
